The present invention concerns a device for fastening a frame in a through-hole extending between two opposite faces of a panel such as in particular a working plane, said frame consisting of a peripheral wall having an edge top and a bottom edge, said peripheral wall being capable of coating the panel structure delimiting said through-hole, and its upper edge being provided with an edge adapted to rest against a first face of the panel around said through-hole.
It is common to equip a panel, of the work area type, with an orifice for access from the top of the work area to the space located below its underside, so as to provide a passageway through which for example it is possible to connect the connecting cables of electrical appliances arranged on the work area to sockets or connectors underneath the work area.
Whether for functional purposes or simply for aesthetic purposes, such a through-hole is generally coated with a frame formed of a peripheral wall equipped with a flange resting on the upper face of the work plan, around the through-hole, and masking the panel structure around the through-hole. Optionally, such a framework can also be a support for a sealing means of at least part of the through-hole, such as for example a pivoting or sliding access door.
Conventionally, the frame can be simply mounted with a tight fit in said through-hole, without using any additional connecting element, its correct positioning is achieved when the flange bears against the top side of the workplan. Such a solution is for example known from document EP 2 251 949 A2. It is advantageous because of its structural simplicity and the fact that it does not require any particular dexterity on the part of a user, since it suffices to fit the frame in said through-hole until the flange is in support against the workplan. However, it is not fully satisfactory, especially when implemented in the case of a framework acting as support for a sealing means.
Indeed, in this case, such a framework is generally subjected to frequent handling that can quickly lead to its untimely disengagement from said through-hole, which requires an intervention to reposition properly. On the other hand, due to possible manufacturing defects, or due to the use of materials having a certain deformability, the fit between the through-hole and the frame is not always perfect, which can result in looseness between said frame and said through-hole, damaging both the quality of the socket as well as the aesthetic appearance of the assembly.
The objective of the present invention is therefore to provide a device for fixing a part in a through-hole extending between two opposite faces of a panel such, as in particular, a work plan, ensuring both the stability of the assembly between the frame and the through-hole, preventing any unexpected dislocation, and guaranteeing the perfect positioning of the frame in the through-hole for a flawless appearance.